


Last Train

by SuperNovaGalaxy



Series: That Night on the Train [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Late at Night, M/M, Train Ride, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNovaGalaxy/pseuds/SuperNovaGalaxy
Summary: It was nearly one am by the time Yuuri had reached the train station, just in time to catch the last train of the night. During the ride, he thought he was alone, until he noticed the handsome stranger sitting not to far away from him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was well past midnight by the time Yuuri had reached the train platform, his breathing heavy from practically running to the station. The platform was deserted with the exception of a few people, maybe three or four at most including himself. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard the train pull up, afraid that he had missed it. 

When the doors opened only a single person got off, and everyone else waiting filled in after them. Stepping onto the train, Yuuri found a seat in an empty area and pulled off his scarf, setting in on the chair beside him before turning to look out the window. It would be at least an hour until he got home, and only a boring train ride awaited him. 

Or so he thought until he caught a glimpse of the man sitting a few rows down. He hadn’t even noticed him when he had gotten onto the train.

Needless to say, the man was beautiful, as cliché as it sounded, and Yuuri couldn’t help but stare. 

He sat not too far away from Yuuri, his head rested in his hand, looking down at a book in his lap. He wore a long coat and scarf, his hat and bag set on the chair next to him.   
Yuuri didn’t notice he was starring until the man looked up at smiled at him, causing Yuuri to look away and bury his face lower into his coat, turning his attention to the window. 

The usually busy city seemed quiet at this time, and from what he could see, only a few apartment lights were on and only a few cars were on the street. It seemed peaceful for once, different from the usually hectic and busy streets during the day. 

Sighing, Yuuri dared to look back at the man who had caught him starring, only to see he had gone back to his book. So, as he had no other plans for his train ride home, he found himself starring again.   
He had been in the city for nearly two months now, and never, he thought, had he seen someone so captivating. The man was nothing but a stranger on the train to Yuuri, and yet, he wished they weren’t.   
Over the next hour the train only made a few more stops, and remained quiet considering it was close to one am at the time. 

When the train reached its final stop, Yuuri stood and put on his scarf, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, and held onto his seat as he waited for the doors to open. In the corner of his eye, he saw the other man get up too, putting on his hat and bag on in a similar fashion as he waited as well. 

When the doors finally opened and the final stop was announced, Yuuri stepped onto the platform and was greeted with the cold night air, and pulled his bag closer as he walked towards the parking lot. 

“You look like you’re new here.” A voice said, and Yuuri stopped in his tracks and turned around, only to see the man that was on the train smiling at him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he smiled, “I’ve just never seen you around before.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but let a blush creep up his face at the others words, a small smile following as the stranger’s smile seemed to be contagious.

“Uh…yeah, I’ve been here about two months now.” Yuuri replied, burying his face further into his coat if all possible. 

The other man only smiled more, and Yuuri couldn’t help but stare again, as his smile made the man’s looks more captivating. 

“Ah, well that makes sense,” he said, walking closer and holding a hand out, “my name’s Victor, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Yuuri…” Yuuri responded, taking the other’s hand to shake, feeling his face get redder.

“Well it was nice to meet you, Yuuri,” Victor smiled, pulling his bag further up his shoulder, “I hope we can meet again soon. Have a good night.”

With that Yuuri watched the other go, and replayed his last sentence in his head as he left the station. 

_I hope we can too _, he thought, smiling to himself a little.__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor had found himself thinking a lot lately, daydreaming almost all the time for unknown reasons. On the last train home, he found himself doing it again, except this time his daydreaming led him to meeting a cute stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the last chapter! This one is in Victor's Pov :)   
> This story will continue but in other works I'm going to post separately in this series.   
> Thanks for reading :)

Victor sighed as he sat down, tossing his hat on the seat next to him. It was late, nearing one am, and he had just barely caught the last train of the night. 

Normally he wasn’t so bad at keeping track of time, but today was the one exception where he lost track completely, and almost missed his train home. 

That day he had been distracted, spending the time he was supposed to be doing work for daydreaming. Victor also wasn’t a daydreamer to begin with.   
Clearly something had changed, he thought. He found himself being late and off more and more often lately, the reason why, he didn’t know.   
He was just thinking. Thinking about anything really. 

He found himself thinking about the strangest of things. About the city and trees outside when he didn’t catch himself staring out the window. About his plans for the day and what he would do the next. About life in general, he supposed. 

Clearly he was getting caught up in his thoughts again, as he didn’t even notice the train stop at the next station.   
Sighing, Victor picked up his bag and pulled out his book as the train remained stopped for whatever few passengers were getting on at the late hour. When the train moved again, Victor tried to concentrate on his book, but couldn’t. Whether it was exhaustion, boredom, or the inability to focus, he didn’t know. He assumed it was all three. 

Looking up from his book, however, he didn’t expect to meet eyes with a cute stranger. 

The person sitting only a few rows away noticed their staring, and turned towards the window, a small blush on their face that Victor found adorable, and couldn’t help but smile. Maybe the person was daydreaming as he was and didn’t notice their staring. 

Victor smiled to himself and almost didn’t catch himself staring as well, just thinking, as he had been all day. Eventually, he found the energy to shake himself from his thoughts and turn his attention to the window. He was staring to recognize some of the buildings and stood as the train began to slow down, announcing his stop. 

Much to his surprise the cute stranger rose too, putting on his hat as he waited at the door with him.   
When the doors opened, Victor stepped off and the other walked in front of him. 

“You look like you’re new here,” Victor said. He had the same routine virtually every day, with the exception of the past week of being late, and not once had he seen the man in front of him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Victor smiled, noticing the small jump from the other, “I’ve just never seen you around before.”

Up close Victor could see the others face a little clearer, although still hard considering a bit was buried in his coat as scarf, and just as Victor had thought earlier, the man in front of him was adorable. 

“Uh…yeah, I’ve been here about two months now.” The other replied, and Victor couldn’t help but smile. Two months? How had they not met before? 

“Ah, well that makes sense,” Victor smiled, taking a step forward, holding his hand out, “my name’s Victor. It’s nice to meet you.”

Just when Victor thought he couldn’t get cuter, the other blushed a bit as he shook his hand, and Victor couldn’t help but stare.

“Yuuri…”

“Well it was nice to meet you Yuuri,” Victor said, managing to pull himself out of a daze again, long enough to pull away, “I hope we can meet again soon. Have a good night.”

With that, Victor smiled and turned away, pulling his bag further up his shoulder. Just when he thought his bad daydreaming habit couldn’t get any worse, it was about to. He knew he’d find himself thinking about Yuuri, despite them just meeting. 

_But this is different _, Victor thought, glancing back for a few seconds to find Yuuri staring after him.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> As I mentioned this will continue, just in separately published works :)  
> Comments make my day! Feel free to leave one! <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm thinking of turning this into a series of stories of Victor and Yuuri's relationship, and may include my previous work in it.   
> I'm also thinking of making a second chapter of this in Victor's POV, so if you want to read it, let me know! Comments make my day :)  
> The name of this series right now is also a placeholder, and it'll have a better name in the future I swear.


End file.
